The field of the present invention relates to wire guides, catheters, sheaths and other intraluminal medical devices for use in traversing valves within intraluminal passages.
Wire guides are commonly used to pass through narrow passages in the body so that larger catheters and other devices may be advanced through an intraluminal passage along an already established path. Specifically, during valvuloplasty, stenting or left ventricle intervention, a wire guide with a small cross-section is initially advanced through the aortic valve so that larger devices may pass through the valve with less difficulty. However, frequently the leaflets of the aortic valve are stenotic and calcified, making it difficult for surgeons to pass even a wire guide through the valve. Furthermore, the artery leading up to the valve is curved, making it difficult to align a wire guide with the opening of the valve in the center of the artery. If the surgeon misses the opening of the valve, then the guide wire may advance into the coronary sinuses, and may cause damage if too much force is applied. Additionally, fluoroscopy must be used during procedures to assist the surgeon in advancing the wire guide. However, if the wire guide is repeatedly unable to traverse the valve, the patient will be exposed to excessive radiation from a longer procedure.